A full moon to remember
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: COMPLETE .Slash, mpreg, OOC. All of 7th year, Sirius has been hiding something, but one night, will it become the Marauder's most memorable full moon? RLSB and SBJP. Written for wave 2 of hte Harry Potter Mpreg FQF wave 2.
1. Confusion

TITLE: A Full Moon to Remember  
  
AUTHOR: Crazy4luv007  
  
EMAIL:   
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: SB/JP  
  
SPOILERS: POA  
  
WARNINGS: AU, (I think) Slash, Mpreg.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
SUMMARY: All of 7th year, Sirius has been hiding something, but one night, will it become the Marauder's most memorable full moon?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is written for the Harry POtter Mpreg Fqf wave 2.  
  
CHALLENGES: Wave 2 Challenge #102: Someone has sex with an Animagus in animal form, and a few months later gives birth to a puppy/puppies (or whatever the animal was). (Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)  
  
Wave 2 Challenge #24: Both partners are pregnant. (Submitted by Brigonos Girl)  
  
A full moon to remember. (Sirius POV)  
  
Sirius Black stood in the shower; he loved the feel of the hot water running through his hair. Almost as much as he loved James, they had been lovers since late 15 but Sirius had no idea what would become of their love after 7th year.

There was a knock at the door, or rather a bang that had been getting harder to ignore for the past half hour.

"Open the door Sirius!" Peter yelled angrily.

"In a MINUTE!" Sirius yelled back twice as loud.

"You've been saying that for the past 30 minutes!"

"Give me 5 more!" Sirius called and sighed as he stepped out the shower. He looked in the mirror, but sighed more sadly this time.

It was now March. Since October his 6 pack had slowly disappeared and he had thought nothing of it at first, but his normal flat stomach had also gone and by now, he felt and looked the size of a house with a hugely swollen stomach.

He had used a concealing charm before he showed through his robes and only removed it in private. Sirius was also a lot heavier and there was nothing he could do about it. Although James hadn't said anything to him, Sirius knew that he knew something.

He looked at his reflection one more time before putting the concealing charm on himself and then his robes, just in time because James unlocked the door magically and walked in.

"Come on Paddy! Out you go!" He said and shoved Sirius outside before slamming the door. A moment later, Peter ran up and started banging on the door.

"Hey! It's my turn now!" He yelled.

"Too bad! Finders keepers, losers weepers!" James yelled from inside the bathroom and Peter stalked off and out the room. Sirius, wanting another chance to examine himself in hopes of finding out what was wrong, looked around to make sure Peter was gone before unclipping his robes before removing the charm off himself once more. He watched his his stomach grow and his loose robes move off of his stomach.

"Sirius!" Remus called in surprise from his bed, where Sirius hadn't noticed him lying there reading.  
  
!?!?!?

Ha ha, cliffy! Excuse the bad spelling, it had it really bad before and I ain't got time to check it right now...

this is part 1 of 4.

please review


	2. Breakups and breakdowns

TITLE: A Full Moon to Remember  
  
AUTHOR: Crazy4luv007

PART: 2/4

EMAIL:   
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: SB/JP  
  
SPOILERS: POA  
  
WARNINGS: AU, (I think) Slash, Mpreg.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
SUMMARY: All of 7th year, Sirius has been hiding something, but one night, will it become the Marauder's most memorable full moon?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is written for the Harry POtter Mpreg Fqf wave 2.  
  
CHALLENGES: Wave 2 Challenge #102: Someone has sex with an Animagus in animal form, and a few months later gives birth to a puppy/puppies (or whatever the animal was). (Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)  
  
Wave 2 Challenge #24: Both partners are pregnant. (Submitted by Brigonos Girl)  
  
A full moon to remember (Remus's POV)  
  
Remus sat up and looked at his best friend in surprise, one minute his friend was as thin as anything, the next he had what looked like a huge beer belly.

"Sirius!" He called and Sirius jumped a foot high before quickly trying to cover his stomach with his robes. "

What happened?" Remus asked and walked over to his friend.

"With what?" Sirius asked and Remus stopped him scrambling to clip his robes and they fell to the sides of his stomach which Remus rested his hand on Sirius's engorged tummy.

"Oh, this, I can explain, you see..." He said before he suddenly burst out crying on Remus's shoulder.

"I'm fat!" He sobbed and Remus led his friend over to the bed before pulling the curtains shut and comforting him.

"You aren't Padfoot..." He said but stopped as he felt something kick the hand that was on Sirius's stomach. "It can't be..." He whispered and Sirius sobbed again.

"Sirius, have you and James being, doing 'it' lately?" He asked, dreading the answer. His stomach sunk when Sirius nodded into his shoulder. "Has it ever occurred to you that you might be pregnant?" Remus asked and Sirius looked up in shock at him.

"What makes you think that?" He asked and Remus took Sirius's hand and placed it next to his own and the baby kicked.

Sirius's eyes widened in horror and surprise mixed with joy. "How am I going to tell James?" Sirius asked and James's voice came from outside the curtains.

"Tell me what?" But before James could open, Remus put the charm back on Sirius. James ripped open the curtains and Sirius stood up. "Come on, I need to talk to you!" James said and took him out the room into the common room where Peter was sitting.

"Finally!" He said before rushing up to the dorm. "James, I have to tell you..." Sirius said but James cut him off.

"Let me go first, Evans finally agreed to go out with me, so I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry!" He said and Tears welled up in Sirius's eyes.

_"No, I will not cry, I am better than him!"_ Sirius thought and he forced the tears in before hurrying up to the dorm. He slammed the door behind him and Remus looked up. Sirius headed over to Remus's bed.

"How did it go?" Remus asked as Sirius sank down onto the bed.

"Before I had a chance to tell him, he... he..." Sirius stuttered and Remus ushered him to go on.

"HedumpedmeforEvans!" Sirius said, once again crying into Remus's shoulder.

"He didn't!" Remus said in shock once he figured out what Sirius had said and Sirius nodded and flopped down onto Remus's pillow.

Remus lean't down to comfort his sobbing but somehow managed to find his way onto Sirius's lips...  
  
!?!?!?


	3. A full moon arrival

TITLE: A Full Moon to Remember  
AUTHOR: Crazy4luv007  
PART: 3/4  
RATING: PG  
PAIRING: SB/JP  
SPOILERS: POA  
WARNINGS: AU, (I think) Slash, Mpreg.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
SUMMARY: All of 7th year, Sirius has been hiding something, but one night, will it become the Marauder's most memorable full moon?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is written for the Harry Potter Mpreg Fqf wave 2.  
CHALLENGES: Wave 2 Challenge #102: Someone has sex with an Animagus in animal form, and a few months later gives birth to a puppy/puppies (or whatever the animal was). (Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)  
Wave 2 Challenge #24: Both partners are pregnant. (Submitted by Brigonos Girl)

* * *

Sirius and Remus waited patiently in the hospital wing about a month later.

Sirius still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell James about the baby but since that kiss in the dorm, Sirius and Remus had secretly become lovers themselves and every night in the safety of one of their beds, Remus would remove the concealing charm from Sirius's large belly and shower it with kisses, He already loved the child inside the handsome black haired boy like it was his own.

They were in the hospital wing because lately Remus hadn't been feeling two well himself and Sirius had dragged him to the hospital wing eventually.

Madam Pomfrey came back into the room looking very flustered.

"It's just the effects of the full moon, right?" Remus asked confidently before she could speak but she shook her head his confidence just melted away.

"I'm afraid not Mr Lupin. I'll give it too you straight, you are pregnant." She said and Remus's eyes widened.

"It couldn't be, I'm a boy! Is it even possible?"

"If you love the person enough, it is possible!" She said and Remus saw a small smile creep onto Sirius's face.

Madam Pomfrey babbled on about the diet and everything that Remus needed and eventually finished.

As they were about to leave, Sirius spoke:

"While we are here Madam Pomfrey, do you mind taking a look at this?" He said and removed the concealing charm off himself.

Madam Pomfrey fainted on the spot.

* * *

"Bye Moony, see you tomorrow morning!" James said as he walked out of the shack followed closely by Peter after the full moon a month later. He tended to not only draw away from Sirius since their split but also from Remus.

He noticed Sirius biting his lip and leaning on the bed with one hand on his stomach.

"Are you alright Padfoot?" He asked and Sirius didn't answer.

Remus removed the concealing charm off Sirius's stomach and Sirius looked down at his feet, his bright blue eyes filled with horror.

"Paddy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My water just broke!" He said with worry in his voice.

"Oh shit! Do you think we can make it to the castle?" Remus asked running over to his lover and supporting him as Sirius shook his head.

"Come on, let's get you onto the bed!" He said helping Sirius onto the 4 poster bed.

He removed Sirius's robes and then undid his belt, which was no easy task as it was meant to fit his concealed size.

Somehow, he managed to get Sirius's bottom half undressed and saw that it had changed itself to female parts.

A half an hour later Remus was still trying to calm Sirius down as he wiped away the tears coming from his eyes.

"Please make it stop Moony, it's so sore!" He begged.

"It will soon be over, don't worry!" He said and kissed his lovers sweaty forehead.

"Push! Paddy! Push!" He said as Sirius pushed and a moment later a loud cry filled the air.

"It's a girl!" Remus called as he took his discarded robes and wrapped the baby in them.

"She looks just like you Paddy!" He said as he handed the beautiful baby to Sirius.

She had straight black hair and Sirius's face and eyes but somehow there was a hint of James in her.

"What are you going to name her?" Remus asked looking at his lover.

"Nicole Rema Black!" He said and Remus shook his head.

Sirius's eyes widened as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Paddy, I've been wanting to ask you this forever! Will you marry me?" Remus said and opened the box to reveal a ring with a large blue diamond in.

Sirius was speechless but nodded and Remus slipped it onto his finger.

"Love you Remmie!" He said, his daughter now sleeping in his arms.

"Love you too Paddy!" He said standing up and kissing Sirius.

* * *


	4. James's shock or DA END!

TITLE: A Full Moon to Remember  
AUTHOR: The mpreg spirit  
PART: 4/4  
RATING: PG  
PAIRING: SB/JP  
SPOILERS: POA  
WARNINGS: AU, (I think) Slash, Mpreg.  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
SUMMARY: All of 7th year, Sirius has been hiding something, but one night, will it become the Marauder's most memorable full moon?  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is written for the Harry Potter Mpreg Fqf wave 2.  
CHALLENGES: Wave 2 Challenge #102: Someone has sex with an Animagus in animal form, and a few months later gives birth to a puppy/puppies (or whatever the animal was). (Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)  
Wave 2 Challenge #24: Both partners are pregnant. (Submitted by Brigonos Girl)

Eventually they got back to their dorm with Nicole the next morning after Madam Pomfrey had checked and checked that Sirius was all right.

James's eyes widened as Sirius sank onto the bed with the little baby and was even more surprised when Remus sat next to Sirius on the bed and they kissed.

When they broke apart they looked up to him.

"I think you both have some explaining to do!" James said and Remus and Sirius smiled at each other.

END!

* * *

This chap is dedicated to khakibluesocks, who was kind enough to defend me against the 'liberal' idiot. Thanks, love you lots.

Well, it's over!


End file.
